User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Empyrean Juno-Seto
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Omniscent Effulgence' (50% boost to max HP, REC, damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates DEF ignoring damage) ''ES: '''Amaranthine Bastion ''(Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB & greatly boosts REC relative to amount of depleted HP) ''BB: Heliacal Rising ''(15 combo Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & gradually restores HP for 3 turns) ''SBB: Juno's Risorgimento'' (20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & greatly boosts max HP) ''UBB: Rapturous Metanoia ''(23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, high probability of raising allies from KO & activates Light barrier) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview The Paradox Blossoms Spring event brought Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, Global Exclusives who became quickly remarkable alongside Units. Not just because of their abilities, but because of their own lore. I might say, it's impressive. One of my favorites, alongside Elza and Alice's. Juno-Seto has become of the most influent healers around Global BF. And recently, she gained a "slight" modification. Let's see what our blooming dawn has to bring us! 'Leader Skill Grade: 'S Off to a good start! Juno-Seto gives a 50% boost to HP and REC, which grants survival at essence. This makes healing and HC more potent. And knowing her main function, this only has more to add to this healing part. Juno also grants a 4-7 BC fill when taking damage. Having some sort of BB management helps, since the game now abuses of BC drop resistance at many points. She also blesses Squads with a 20% Angel Idol for 1 attack. While the rate is low and RNG is always against us, Units come back with their full HP. All you have to do is pray that it'll work. The last thing Juno-Seto does is negating DEF ignore. As cool as it is, there are really few moments that you'll be making use of this. Of course, if you're against a Mifune, that's another story. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A Juno-Seto now adds another thing into her BB/SBB with this LS: a Light barrier composed of 2500 HP. Back when her Omni was released, it was only a 2000. As much as insignificant that can sound. barriers do help. Of course, we're all awaiting on a possible Omni Tridon and the return of his magnificent shield, but let's make use of what we have here. She also gains a REC boost relative to HP lost. It goes like this: 50% base boost + 1.5% per 1% of HP lost. So, when Juno-Seto is at 1%, she gains 200% of REC boost. I kinda find this useful and not at the same time. After all, with her high REC, she'll end up at max HP by the turn's end anyway. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Juno-Seto's BB uses a 370% damage modifier, which is the normal modifier for Omni Units. In her case, her ATK stat is her lowest, so don't go expecting this to be so damaging as you think. Am I seeing a female Krantz or is it just my imagination? It's revealed then that Juno-Seto isn't just a healer, but a mitigator too. That classic but always necessary 1-turn 50% mitigation is present here. This is a buff that is always needed right now, no matter in where. She also gives gradual healing for 3 turns. With a heal of 3500-4500 + 10% of REC, her healing is truly powerful. Selena's still a good rival to Juno-Seto. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Juno-Seto's SBB uses a 580% damage modifier, which is the normal modifier of Omni Units. In her case, her ATK stat is her lowest, so don't go expecting this to be so damaging as you think. There weren't many changes from BB to SBB, honestly. But the changes they had, aside from the healing power-up are really useful. Juno-Seto can revive Units. It's a 12% of reviving one Unit with 25% of their HP. The rate's low? Yeah. They'll return with a probably problematic HP? Probably. It saves you from wasting Revives? It does. What should you do then? Pray for RNG. Other than that, she gives a 25% boost to max HP. I think that, outside UBB, this is the highest max HP boost any Unit can give. At a normal limit, Azurai can only give 20% on his BB. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Juno-Seto's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the normal modifier of Omni Units. Like the rest, don't expect damage coming out from this. Basic full HP heal. Check. What? Othen than that this saves you from the most problematic thresholds sometimes, is there anything else to comment about this? Let's go to the focus: the revival. Now, Juno-Seto has an 80% of reviving dead Units with full HP. This is way more higher than the SBB and is the normal revival rate for Units who can do that. Oh and she gives Barrier here too. With 25000, which is normal for UBB barriers. 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'S There are too many good choices here. Can I have all of them? No?! Darn!! 1. Boosts own DEF relative to amount of depleted HP (+ 1% boost per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max) = 10 SP Literally the only ignorable SP option. No one is going to leave an Unit to die just because of a DEF boost... 2. Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) = 20 SP This calls any player. Having a reduction outside Spheres and LS are practically favorite. 3. Enhances LS' max HP, REC parameters boost effect (+ 10% boost) = 20 SP A good boost that doesn't cost much. This means that she'll grant even more survival and healing power with this and considering Juno-Seto's position, this is acceptable. 4. Allows 50% damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns = 30 SP Why wouldn't you take this? What's better than having 2 turns of mitigation so you can focus her on normal attacks if it's necessary at a certain point? 5. Enhances BB/SBB's HP restoration each turn effect (+ 1000 HP) = 40 SP Giving more potential to healing isn't a bad thing. 6. Adds negation of status ailments for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP This is one of those necessary SPs everyone takes. It makes of Juno-Seto a cleanser as well, It's bad that she doesn't negate them innately, but Spheres are there for that, right? 7. Adds DEF boost relative to REC (60% REC to DEF) for 3 tuns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP You want to go Aurelia? Pick this. Considering Juno-Seto's REC boosting, she might even get an absurd boost, even if it's just a 60% conversion 8. Adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rates (30% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP 9. Enhances BC, HC drop rate boost (+ 10% boost) for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB = 10 SP 'the previous one first This is a really good boost. There are Units who can already grant boosts directly, like Selena and Krantz. But c'mon, you're not going to use them alongside Juno-Seto anyways. Selena does some direct clashes and the difference between her and Krantz is that he has immediate and burst heal. '''''I have 4 builds for Juno-Seto, right now: I. Mitigation White Rose Juno-Seto 2. Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) = 20 SP 4. Allows 50% damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns = 30 SP 7. Adds DEF boost relative to REC (60% REC to DEF) for 3 tuns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP If you want Juno-Seto having more defensive out of her skills, this is what you can pick. This is one of her many roles anyway. II. Cleanser Healing Lilium Juno-Seto 3. Enhances LS' max HP, REC parameters boost effect (+ 10% boost) = 20 SP 5. Enhances BB/SBB's HP restoration each turn effect (+ 1000 HP) = 40 SP 6. Adds negation of status ailments for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP If you want Juno-Seto to be just your healer and cleansing, then this is your build. III. Indirect Healing Chrysantemum Juno-Seto 2. Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) = 20 SP 3. Enhances LS' max HP, REC parameters boost effect (+ 10% boost) = 20 SP 8. Adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rates (30% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP 9. Enhances BC, HC drop rate boost (+ 10% boost) for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB = 10 SP the previous one first In case you feel as if Juno can work with the HC drops while someone else does direct healing, pick this choice. IV. Agni Blackheart's Magnolia Juno-Seto 2. Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) = 20 SP 4. Allows 50% damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns = 30 SP 6. Adds negation of status ailments for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP I think that Juno-Seto already has good healing buffs. All that she needs, in my opinion, is to cleanse and hold her mitigation. 'Arena' Grade: '''A OK, upon further studying (and wake-up calls frome everyone), I can truthfully say that she's really good. She has a 45 Drop Check, which is pretty good. Aside from that, her revival can save you from many troubles. And by many, I mean "Colosseum". If you're not that worried about RNG, then maybe everyone will survive some killer hits. Also, with her good healings and defense buffs, your team might be able to guard even the most killing hits. I wouldn't depend too much on the SBB revival though... Final Grade: S Global Exclusives always end among our favorites and Juno-Seto isn't different. She has a good healing and defensive kit and her SP options are quite good, allowing players to created different functions to her. Of course, she only misses having direct healing, but that isn't much of a problem, considering her excellent kit. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Juno-Seto! Is she a good Unit? If you have her, does she meet your expectations as a healer? And if you don't have her, how much salt was poured in your injuries? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts